


Worth The Trouble

by PastaLaVistaBaby



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Miya Atsumu, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Background Relationships, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Minor Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Omega Sakusa Kiyoomi, Self-Lubrication, ye that's a tag now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:53:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23460529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastaLaVistaBaby/pseuds/PastaLaVistaBaby
Summary: Felt like writing some Omegaverse sakuatsu. The world needs some omega Kiyoomi and Im here to bring it but in poorly a written story.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 206





	Worth The Trouble

Sakusa Kiyoomi is probably one of the worst omegas out there.

He knows it. 

Everyone knows it. 

Hell, he's been told that to a face multiple times when people got butthurt. It's not just his personality that draws away everyone, it's his whole being.

First there is his opsession with everything being clean. Alredy an obstacle when your ass can literally _leak_ when you're horny, which is for omegas quite often (yes, even for him).

Then there is his looks. He's been told numerous times he's got a nice face and physique in general, something very much appreciated among omegas. However, he _is_ taller then most, and if that doesn't drive away people, his personality surely does.

His secondary gender was a secret while in high school, most suspecting he was a beta thanks to the lack of scent (courtesy of scent blockers). It's one of the more popular topics among MSBY fans, because whenever such topic is brought up, he'd always reply with something akin to 'I'll leave it to your imagination.'

His teammates, aside from his family, know he's an omega. Of course, only the captain knew at the beginning, but the news spread fast among Black Jackals once Bokuto found out about it. He's like an owl-haired human version of a radio which broadcasts the news before it even appears on the TV.  
Suprisingly, he didn't mind them knowing. It was interesting how they reacted to it. Most of them were suprised because _he's taller then me, jesus_ , others just brushed it off because it's not like he's the first omega to play in a V-league, and he knows that. 

Then there's Hinata who looked at him like he just told him the secret of the universe. Hinata was, unlike him, an omega that actually looks like one. He's short (he grew taller, but still) and adorable. Eyes are on him wherever he goes, and sometimes it's not just because he's a professional volleyball player.

Unlike Sakusa, he's actually proud of being an omega, wearing that bite mark on his neck like it's some kind of trophy. Some deep part of Sakusa actually envies him. For what exactly, he's not shure and he doesn't think he wants to know.

Once the buzzing and excitement (not his) from the news had died down, Hinata had approached him so shyly that he had to do a second take because _Hinata_ and _shy_ don't go together. At least he didn't see it. There was a brief pause where the other played with his fingers before asking Sakusa a question he dreaded of being asked his whole life.

_"Does this mean we can do omega bonding?"_

And of all the things he could've said, Sakusa Kiyoomi, the one who hates everything about being an omega, just said "Okay".

It's been two weeks since then. Not a second in those two weeks did he not think to himself _you fucking moron why did you say yes I can't even-_ and scream into his pillow. Basiclly, he has regrets.

Omega bonding is exactly what is sounds like. It's not _mate_ bonding, but just the bonding between two or more people or usually called, _hanging out_ , but this time it's _hanging out but omegas only_. It's slowly turning into a ritual and he hates it. 

But he couldn't say no, could he? No matter how much he hates it, the face the ginger was giving him was one of pure hope and innocence and it would've left a bad taste in his mouth if he refused. He's been socially distancing himself so much that the omega inside him was practiclly _begging_ him to be in other's presence.

Complaining was futile since the beginning, as it's alredy been scientificlly proven that this kind of method relaxes both parties and is very much encouraged. 

Even now, as he was walking through a crowd towards a train that's bound to be filled with people, he doesn't feel as anxious as before, and he didn't even get to ginger's apartment. The tightness in his chest is still there, and he's still wearing a mask (he'd rather die then not wear it) but he didn't feel like taking three showers everytime someone just as much as brushed past him.

The Jackals were supposed to have a match this Saturday, but the other's coach had to postpone it due to an injury one of their main players sustained. He was supposed to be spending that time at home, reading a book, or watching a movie. 

Instead, he's here going to Hinata's apartment to _hang out_. He had two weeks of extreme mental preparation before telling the other he's free today. Unfortunately, the others were free today as well and no matter how much he begged the other, the ginger would still invite them.

But Hinata probably really wanted to do this omega bonding, since he told him to come way earlier then the rest would. And honestly, it was appreciated. He _really_ wasn't both mentally and physiclly prepared for others.

"You wanna watch something? I've got a bunch of movies, cartoons- oh! Wanna watch volleyball? I didn't watch yesterday's match with Kageyama, I heard-"

He quietly stares when Hinata starts to ramble about his boyfriend. Boyfriend. He's still processing the fact that he's mated. How did he even do it? He's younger then Sakusa, why would he do it so soon? 

"Do you... not wanna watch anything?" His face turns into a grimace at the other's tone. He didn't even realize he stopped talking and was just staring at him now. He takes a second to compose himself before saying: "I actually wanna talk."

The seriousness in his voice suprised both of them, and Hinata takes an audible gulp before nodding for him to continue.

Frankly, he didn't know why he said that. There isn't really a topic and it's not like they have much in common anyway. Aside from being teammates, the two of them rarely interacted off the court. Especially since all Sakusa did most of the time was evade any kind of interaction with anyone.

But now they actually have something in common that's not volleyball, and he's not shure if he's happy with that or not. Cause now he's curious. Curious about himself but too scared to start anything. And he probably will hate himself later when he gets home, but curiousity has gotten better of him this time.

"How, um, how does it feel to have a... y'know... a mate?" His voice was so low he thinks Hinata didn't even hear him.

But he did. And he's giving him the same stare as when he found out his secondary gender. It makes him wanna scream and jump out of the window.

"You- You want a mate?!" His voice has gotten three times louder in a span of two seconds and it sounded more like a scream then anything. It makes him suddenly really anxious, and he starts biting his lip unconsciously.

"No, I'm just curious" is the safest answer. He doesn't want a mate. He hadn't ever even thought about it for more then ten seconds before he just replied with 'no thanks'. 

It was almost painful seeing Hinata's face fall, but backing down now would end in a catastrophe. If he were to give him even a smidge of hope, he wouldn't hear the end of it. Why is he doing this again?

A moment passes where he just stares off into the distance, and without much thinking he smiles and his hand goes up to his neck, grazing slightly against the bite. Given this was Hinata we are talking about, the view felt almost surreal. His next words make a slight shudder run down Sakusa's spine, and his neck suddenly felt like it was overheating.

"It's worth the trouble"

**Author's Note:**

> This is like, my first fanfic that I actually wanna work on. I'll see how it goes, might rewrite it later if I don't like it.


End file.
